This invention relates to the use of borate-polyol complexes in ophthalmic compositions. In particular, these complexes are useful as buffers and/or antimicrobial agents in aqueous ophthalmic compositions, including those ophthalmic compositions containing polyvinyl alcohol.
Ophthalmic compositions are generally formulated to have a pH between about 4.0 and 8.0. To achieve a pH in this range and to maintain the pH for optimal stability during the shelf life of the composition, a buffer is often included. Borate is the buffer of choice for use in ophthalmic compositions, since it has some inherent antimicrobial activity and often enhances the activity of antimicrobials; however, when polyvinyl alcohol (PVA) is also an ingredient in the composition, borate and PVA form a water-insoluble complex which precipitates out of solution and acts as an irritant in the eye. This incompatibility of borate and PVA in contact lens solutions is well-known, and has been discussed, for example, in an article by P. L. Rakow in Contact Lens Forum, (June 1988), pages 41-46. Moreover, borate buffer cannot be effectively used below pH 7.0 due to its low buffering capacity to lower pH.
Since borate is incompatible with PVA, ophthalmic compositions containing PVA are generally buffered with acetate, phosphate or other buffers. There are disadvantages to using these alternative buffers: for example, acetate is a weak buffer (pKa of about 4.5), so a relatively large amount is needed; on the other hand, phosphate is a good buffer but, when used in concentrations generally found in ophthalmic formulations, it reduces the antimicrobial activity of preservatives.
It is well known that small organic compounds, such as benzalkonium chloride (BAC), chlorhexidine, thimerosal have excellent antimicrobial activity; however, it is now known that these small organic antimicrobials are often toxic to the sensitive tissues of the eye and can accumulate in contact lenses, particularly soft, hydrophilic contact lenses. More recently, polymeric antimicrobials such as Polyquad(copyright) (polyquatemium-1) and Dymed(copyright) (polyhexamethylene biguanide) have been used in contact lens care products as disinfectants and preservatives. While these polymeric antimicrobials exhibit a broad spectrum of antimicrobial activity, they generally have relatively weak antifungal activity, especially against Aspergillus niger and Aspergillus fumigatus. 
A need therefore exists for ophthalmic compositions which have an optimal pH for stability and efficacy, but whose antimicrobial efficacy is not compromised.
This invention provides such ophthalmic compositions. The ophthalmic compositions of the present invention comprise borate-polyol complexes which have surprisingly been found to have increased antimicrobial activity as compared to boric acid or its salts, particularly with respect to organisms such as A. niger. Moreover, these complexes unexpectedly increase the antimicrobial efficacy of other antimicrobial agents when used in combination.
The borate-polyol complexes are formed by mixing boric acid and/or its salts with polyols, such as mannitol, glycerin or propylene glycol, in an aqueous solution. The resultant solution may then be used as a buffer and/or antimicrobial agent in aqueous ophthalmic compositions, even where such compositions also contain PVA. The borate-polyol complexes of the present invention are also useful in unpreserved saline solutions.
The borate-polyol complexes of the present invention are particularly useful as adjunctive disinfecting agents in contact lens disinfecting solutions containing monomeric quaternary ammonium compounds (e.g., benzalkonium chloride) or biguanides (e.g., chlorhexidine) or polymeric antimicrobials, such as polymeric quaternary ammonium compounds (e.g., Polyquad(copyright), Alcon Laboratories, Inc., Fort Worth, Tex.) or polymeric biguanides (e.g., Dymed(copyright), Bausch and Lomb, Rochester, N.Y.).
The compositions of the present invention may optionally contain PVA; such compositions are particularly useful in contact lens care products which are targeted for wearers of rigid gas-permeable contact lenses (RGPs), who often complain of discomfort. PVA is a viscosity enhancer and is used extensively in all types of RGP products in order to improve the comfort and wearing time of RGPs. PVA is also extensively used as a viscosity enhancer for pharmaceutical ophthalmic compositions such as eye drops, gels or ocular inserts.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cboratexe2x80x9d shall refer to boric acid, salts of boric acid and other pharmaceutically acceptable borates, or combinations thereof. Most suitable are: boric acid, sodium borate, potassium borate, calcium borate, magnesium borate, manganese borate, and other such borate salts.
As used herein, and unless otherwise indicated, the term xe2x80x9cpolyolxe2x80x9d shall refer to any compound having at least two adjacent xe2x80x94OH groups which are not in trans configuration relative to each other. The polyols can be linear or circular, substituted or unsubstituted, or mixtures thereof, so long as the resultant complex is water-soluble and pharmaceutically acceptable. Such compounds include sugars, sugar alcohols, sugar acids and uronic acids. Preferred polyols are sugars, sugar alcohols and sugar acids, including, but not limited to: mannitol, glycerin, propylene glycol and sorbitol. Especially preferred polyols are mannitol and glycerin; most preferred is mannitol.
The water-soluble borate-polyol complexes of the present invention may be formed by mixing borate with the polyol(s) of choice in an aqueous solution. These complexes can be used in conjunction with other known preservatives and disinfectants to meet preservative efficacy and disinfection standards. In such compositions, the molar ratio of borate to polyol is generally between about 1:0.1 and about 1:10, and is preferably between about 1:0.25 and about 1:2.5.
The borate-polyol complexes may also be used in unpreserved salines to meet preservative efficacy standards. In these unpreserved salines, the molar ratio of borate to polyol is generally between about 1:0.1 and about 1:1, and is especially between about 1:0.25 and about 1:0.75. Some borate-polyol complexes, such as potassium borotartrate, are commercially available.
The borate-polyol complexes are utilized in the compositions of the present invention in an amount between about 0.5 to about 6.0 percent by weight (wt %), preferably between about 1.0 to about 2.5 wt %. The optimum amount, however, will depend upon the complexity of the product, since potential interactions may occur with the other components of a composition. Such optimum amount can be readily determined by one skilled in the formulatory arts.
The compositions of the present invention useful with RGPs or compositions such as eye drops, gels or ocular inserts will preferably also contain PVA or other viscosity-enhancing polymers, such as cellulosic polymers or carboxy vinyl polymers. PVA is available in a number of grades, each differing in degree of polymerization, percent of hydrolysis, and residual acetate content. Such differences affect the physical and chemical behavior of the different grades. PVA can be divided into two broad categories, i.e., completely hydrolyzed and partially hydrolyzed. Those containing 4% residual acetate content or less are referred to as completely hydrolyzed. Partially hydrolyzed grades usually contain 20% or more residual acetate. The molecular weight of PVA""s vary from 20,000 to 200,000. In general, PVA used in ophthalmic products has an average molecular weight in the range of 30,000 to 100,000 with 11% to 15% residual acetate. Compositions of the present invention generally contain such types of PVA at a concentration less than about 10.0 wt %, preferably between about 0.1 and about 1.4 wt % and most preferably at a concentration of about 0.75 wt %.